Answers
by A single star
Summary: A one shot of Clara's explanation to Danny about time travel and The Doctor.


**A/N Wow what an episode Listen was soooo many questions left unanswered. Who do you think Danny really is?**

Clara took a deep breath as she raised her hand and gently knocked on the door. She knew tonight had been a disaster but she just couldn't walk away. Yes the Doctor had given her a second chance at the date with Danny but even that had ended terrible. But if she could just explain then maybe there was a chance. So here she was standing outside of Danny's flat hoping for some sort of forgiveness even though they barely knew each other. Clara was still pretty confused and upset about where the Doctor had taken her.

She still had all these emotions running through her but that wasn't going to stop her. The sound of the door unlocking brought her out of her complicated thoughts and a second later Danny appeared. He was still wearing the same clothes from before, which signalled he had been sat thinking. Clara smiled softly hoping he wasn't still mad at her.

"Hi". She was hoping he wasn't going to slam the door on her and that be the end of it. But instead Danny opened the door inviting her inside. Clara stepped inside and waited patiently as he closed the door then showed her through to the living room.

"I'm sorry for before and leaving like that". She smiled unsure of what she was really going to tell him about the reason she knew his real name.

"No I can tell your still sensitive about your name". Danny took a seat in one of the armchairs giving her a confused look. They hadn't talked enough for her to even know he was sensitive about his name.

"You say all these strange things but don't say the reason behind them". Clara slumped onto the sofa feeling her heart pound she knew the Doctor wouldn't like what she was about to do but for once it wasn't about him.

"My life isn't exactly normal yes I work in the school then go home to my flat at night but it's so much more then that". She folded her hands in her lap not making eye contact with him. "Theres this man, this strange incredible scary at times man and he has this wonderful box, okay this is going to sound slightly crazy". Clara chanced a look up at Danny who appeared to still be listening and not chasing her out of the door. "The thing is he can travel but not just anywhere, in time and space". She felt her nails dig into the back of her hand she had to continue before she lost her nerve.

"I though I knew him understood him even then he went and changed his face completely and now he seems so dark and different". Danny shifted slightly unsure whether to believe all this. Or was she mocking him telling all this as a joke. "He has shown me so many wonderful places I can't even begin to explain but still there's something missing and I though by now I would of worked it out". Clara stared off into the distances as if she wasn't speaking to Danny or sat in his flat.

"I've seen his timeline and all of his other faces they all seem so different like when he changes each one has their own personality and view on things. It's like a different man each time and I find myself wondering how can he do this amazing thing. To somehow skip death and change who you are. But it wasn't just him I saw in the timeline it was everybody who has ever came across him and fell for his promises of traveling. Most of the time it's his friends who save him, save him from being alone in the universe. But each time it has ended badly and he leaves them, shows them all them amazing things then drops them off expecting them to continue a normal life. But who can have a normal life when you've seen all that?

Danny could tell she was no longer speaking to him but voicing her worries and concerns of this mystery man. Her face held so much pain she must have been telling the truth. Would someone lie about such things? Danny stood and made his way across the room taking a seat beside her and gently placed his hand on top of hers. Clara blinked a couple of times then turned her head to look at him.

"I shouldn't have said all that". How could she have let herself get lost and spill all these thoughts she had swirling around in her head.

"No it's good you let it all out, to have all that going on in your head is enough to drive you crazy".

Clara smiled and felt her cheeks turning hot.

"Like I said before sometimes I don't have control of what I say". Danny stared at her for a second as she rambled on about something he wasn't sure of. He found it cute the way she talked a lot and how her big brown eyes would light up as she explained something. He knew that they hadn't know each other for long and their first date hadn't exactly went to plan but they could work it out.

Danny found himself wanting to get to know Clara more, what made her happy, what she enjoyed doing. All the little things. But what surprised him the most was when he leaned down and connect their lips.

Danny felt his heart pounding in his chest as he continued to kiss her soft lips. He must have been doing something right because she wasn't resisting. After what felt like more then a second Clara pulled away feeling her cheeks go red-hot. "Urm". She smiled looking down at her hands, that was certainly something she hadn't expected.

"Sorry, are you and he". Clara quickly looked up.

"No, no, just friends". Danny nodded trying not to show that he was pleased.

"So how did you know my real name then? She waited a minute unsure how to explain the real reason without freaking him out.

"The Doctor has this theory about shadows in the dark. Apparently everybody at some stage in his or her lives has had this strange dream. So he connected me to his ship and it made a psychic link with me. All my thoughts, dreams and what not she could see. And at the time I happen to be thinking about our date so we ending up at this children's home".

Danny became uncomfortable and tense by her words. "I met this boy called Rupert Pink who was scared to sleep because of the noises in the night". She squeezed his hand.

"How come I don't remember this? He spoke quietly as if to himself. "That's the great thing about the Doctor he can make you forget, act as if it never happened at all. A distant memory long forgotten". Danny hoped to meet this man someday he was very curious about him. "I asked him to give me another shot at our date but I messed up again and I'm sorry". Clara sighed knowing she shouldn't be getting too deep but she found it easy to talk to him about all these complicated things in her life.

"No I guess I just panicked because you knew my name. A name I haven't used in years". Danny scratched his head.

"Funny enough I've also met you in the far future thanks to the Doctor". He laughed.

"Your impossible". Clara smiled having been use to the name by now.

"Well they don't call me the impossible girl for nothing". She lifted her hands and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's a long story I'm not really sure I understand it, it's that complicated". Danny smiled.

"And here's me thinking I've heard it all". Clara laughed as her phone buzzed. She quickly slipped it out of her pocket seeing a message from someone unknown. Ready? Immediately she knew who the text was from but how could he have text her without a phone.

"Something wrong? Clara slid the phone back into her pocket.

"No it's just he still finds ways to surprise me". She shook her head and stood from the sofa reaching out her hand. "Ready? Danny looked at her hand then up at Clara.

"Ready for what? She reached down and grasped his hand pulling him to his feet.

"Exactly". Clara pulled him out of the room and towards the door hoping the Tardis wasn't to far away this time. Luckily it was only a street away so she didn't have to pull him far.

When they reached the old box she stopped and stared up at it the smile never leaving her face.

"Is this what you were on about? Clara nodded and reached up pushing the door open revealing the many sounds of the old ship. Danny let her hand fall then took a step forward looking inside curiously.

"But". He stammered looking back at Clara.

"Go inside". Danny cautiously went inside his eyes shooting around at all the different things. It was a lot to take in.

"Ah Clara you received my message". The Doctor spoke from the top of the steps leading down into the Tardis.

"Since when can you text or even have a phone? He walked forward to the console and began pressing buttons.

"You would be surprised of what I can do but for now lets just stick to traveling". The Doctor pulled down a lever, which shook the Tardis slightly.


End file.
